


Do It For the Love

by LennyM



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Miranda is a documentary, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LennyM/pseuds/LennyM
Summary: When I think about Roxy & Eggsy out for a night, this is what pops up.





	Do It For the Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I had to get this out before the sequel, I just have a bad feeling about Roxy (I so want to be wrong, there’s so few unfussily platonic relationships between men and women in media) and I love her so much.

No missions, no injuries and it’s a weekend night. Eggsy’s choice this time, and Roxy always likes these, less chance of running into old schoolmates and enduring the “Hiiii Roxaaane! What are you doing with yourself now? How’s your brother? Oh this little (giant, flashy rock) thing, yah, the wedding’s next Spring” dance. (She always saw Miranda as more an acutely observed documentary than a comedy).

The music is feel it through your body loud, the club so hot and humid that there’s moisture dripping down the walls. Tonight’s a night for letting off steam, for dancing more than drinking and they’re right in the middle of the crowd, heads back, both singing along as the chorus hits (Eggsy showing off a little, honestly if he weren’t such a good mate she could really hate him). “I don’t have money on my mind, money on my mind, I do it, I do it for the love”

More missions, both together and apart, will come and go, they’ll fuck up occasionally, but mostly get it right and Roxy knows Eggsy’ll always have her back as much as she has his, as they’re both in it for the same reasons.

(But they could be as old as Arthur and she’ll still take the piss about JB…)


End file.
